The Girl
by wtm
Summary: 'She was gorgeous. I'd never thought that Rosalie would ever be out done when it came to beauty, but this girl made her look down right plain.' What happens when the new girl catchs edward's eye, but is she all she seems? WARNING: rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - First sight.

Forks fucking high school. Brilliant. This was why I hated my existence. Not only did it drive me to the brink of insanity from shear boredom, but also because of the leech like female population who all seemed intent on getting in to my pants. Some of the skanks at this place (Lauren Mallory for example) probably had more STD's than most 'women of the town' so they were called in my day. Not that it would matter as I can't actually catch STD's because I'm technically dead already…

So its pretty obvious why I didn't date. I mean what would I say 'Hello my name is Edward Cullen, I enjoying listening to music, reading, oh and I'm a vampire, so I'm secretly struggling not to drink your blood.' I think not.

It wasn't like I was at all interested in any of the girls that were here anyway. Okay…. to be honest I've just never been interested in girls full stop. I shuddered thinking about the most recent delivery I had received from Tanya (the vamp version of Miss Mallory). I mean who sends a 100 year old virgin her _used_ lingerie!

As I pulled into the parking lot, I could almost feel my family bracing themselves, it wasn't easy for vampires to attend high school. Even Alice's unstoppable enthusiasm seems to be waning and of course that meant Jasper's was too.

At this moment Rose was almost sat on Emmett's lap and was thinking some things about her position that made me want to wash my eyes out with bleach. Literally. I wonder if that would actually hurt me….

Getting out and leaning against my car, I put my hand over my eyes trying to block out the meaningless babble that coursed through my brain. Who ever said it would be a blessing to be able to read minds didn't know what the hell he was talking about, particularly when you have to listen to Tyler Crowley's sick memories of what Lauren did to him last night. I REALLY didn't want to know.

Alice noticing me shudder in distaste shot me a sympathetic look.

_What are the humans thinking about now that has you so disgusted? _She thought

_Let me guess it has something to do with Lauren. _

She couldn't help but cringe when she remembered the vision she had a few weeks ago of another of Lauren's more _experimental _endeavors.

I glared back at her in confirmation, trying to breath evenly. Could a vampire even get a headache? Yes, yes they fucking well could.

And that's when it happened.

What first caught my attention was silence. Complete and utter silence. It was like someone had pressed mute on a TV… I looked up.

The most stunningly, beautiful girl I had ever seen had just stepped out of her car.

She was gorgeous. I'd never thought that Rosalie would ever be out done when it came to beauty, but this girl made her look down right plain.

Her hair was long, dark and lustrous, red and chestnut tinting the mahogany swath and even with its soft curls it reached halfway down her back.

Her face was a smooth heart shape, her skin almost as pale as ours was, seemed to glow even in the shadow of the low lying clouds

Her soft curves were clearly visible through her tight grey sweater dress, but it was her eyes that got my attention.

They were a dark, rich violet and I could see from here that she wasn't wearing contacts.

'Fuck me' I heard Emmett whisper at vampire speed, followed, naturally, by the resounding thwack as Rosalie's hand connected with the back of his head.

But I have to say I agreed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Open book

Even when she had swept out of the car park with the rest of the human population gawking after her I remained unmoving, a statue. I barely noticed that as she moved away the thoughts that had been silenced to me slowly began to return, so caught up was I in analyzing my memory of those deep violet eyes.

I guess I must have been standing that way for a reasonably long time because all of a sudden I felt a large hand grasp my shoulder.

'Um.. Edward… Edward mate are you alright? Cause you look like you heart just stopped beating or started, in your case,' Emmett chuckled somewhat nervously, still shaking my unmoving shoulder with enough force to uproot a small tree.

'Yes .. Yes I'm fine.' I croaked trying to clear my throat and re-establish my normal breathing pattern.

_Yeah I'm fine, I now just have my first erection in the last 90 years and if I don't get my mind off of that Girl's luscious body I'm going to be covering my crotch with my book bag for the rest of the day._

Avoiding Alice's curious eyes I started to make my way towards my first class, with my siblings who seemed to sense that I was not in the mood for conversation (damn I didn't even know if I was capable of it at the moment) following quietly behind me. Except for Emmett, unsurprisingly, he was still talking about the girl…

'Sorry Rosie, but that girl was fucking hot, I mean did you see her eyes! I've never seen anything like 'em and her body I mean DUDE!' he exclaimed not seeming to notice how close Rose looked to castrating him and burying his dick 10 miles beneath the Earth's crust.

'Sometimes I have no idea why I'm with such an asshole,' she hissed before turning her back and storming off towards her locker, with Emmett trailing along behind her looking more like a lost puppy than a 50 year old vampire.

If I hadn't just been struck dumb by The Girl just a minute ago I would have been laughing my ass of by now. But I had and I still hadn't really snapped out of it.

_I mean her eyes were just…_

Quickly grabbing the books from my locker, I laid my head back against the hard, relatively cool metal waiting for Jasper and Alice to finish sucking face, before Jazz and I headed for our history class.

_Oh god it's Edward Cullen! God is it just me or does he look even hotter this year? _

Jessica Stanley's mental voice shrieked, as she imagined me forcing her up against the locker I was now leaning on, my lips whispering questionable language in her ear, before forcibly coving her mouth with mine thrusting my tongue into its recesses, as her hand made it's way down to the bulge in the front of my jeans- WOAH!

I quickly blocked her thoughts trying to avoid her lustful gaze as she imagined molesting me in the middle of the corridor.

_Well, that's my not so little problem in the front of my jeans sorted… I didn't even know that a dick could deflate that fast. Not that I would really know…_

Grabbing hold of Jazz who was persisting to happily play tonsil tennis with Alice, I began to hurry down the corridor dragging him behind me, ignoring his loud protests.

'Edward! Man, let go you dickwad! Now Alice is gunna be pissed at me because I didn't say goodbye!' he grumbled pulling away from me with a sulky pout on his face that made him look like he was still in 5th grade.

To be honest I was pretty sure that 5 minutes of saliva swapping was goodbye enough, but I said nothing, shrugging indifferently and kept walking, I had other things on my mind.

_Like how The Girl's body had looked wrapped in that rather thin grey fabric…_

When he realized I really wasn't going to apologized he turned to face me, eyeing me curiously. I was always very polite to my family, in fact it was unusual for me to exhibit anything other than a blank outward calm, but at this moment I felt anything but calm. I felt…weird, almost as if Emmett had just landed a round house kick in my gut. Like all the air had been pushed out of me.

_Edward are you alright? _Jasper thought at me, genuinely concerned at the multitude of emotions flooding through me, most of which even I couldn't name. I nodded, smiling unconvincingly as we reached the door to our history class, following bumbling masses through. We slid silently into our seats near the front of the room, as I glanced at my watch.

Time didn't really mean much to vampires seeing as we have forever to do as we please (which isn't a lot in my case), but even to me time seemed to stand still when The Girl entered.

Her gaze swept the class that had suddenly become silent due to her presents, her mauve eyes settling on me for only a moment. Never have I felt more exposed, she seemed to be reading me as if she had my gift, as though I were an open book. Whatever she saw it seemed it did not surprise or frighten her, on the contrary a cruel smirk twisted her mouth before she looked away. Such an expression on her angelic face was startling (and arousing), but caused a wave of unease that constricted my stomach.

She did not wait for the teacher to direct her. With lithe grace she navigated her way to the back of the room, pausing only to glance pointedly at Mike Newton's leg that blocked her path in his effort to gain her attention. _Fucking idiot. _When he didn't take the hint, she spoke, her buttery, warm voice caressing the silence.

'Move your leg or lose it…' a predatory gleam in her eyes.


End file.
